


You're Really Far Away.

by MollyMaryMarie



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the set of The Hobbit, Reader is Lee's Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Pace's assistant has developed a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Really Far Away.

I clutched the cup of coffee in my shaking hands as if it were about to be ripped from my grasp, trying to convince myself that it was just any other day on set. _You’re his assistant_ , I told myself. _Nothing else._ Still, that didn’t change the fact that I was completely, unfathomably, head over heels in love with him. My boss. The celebrity.

It was still incredibly early. _I’m probably the first one here,_ I thought, just before I noticed him across the room, sitting on top of some scaffolding across from one of the bigger sets – the giant trees looked like they just sprouted up inside the building. His long legs hung over the tall edge, his arms folded across the bar in front of him.

With a deep breath, I walked over to where he sat and stood underneath him. His long, blonde wig had already been glued on, but it was tied back. He wasn’t quite in costume yet – his favorite plaid shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, a white V-neck on underneath. His pointy ears stuck out from underneath his fake hair.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back – nervously.

“You’re early,” he smiled.

“So are you. Good morning, Mr. Pace,” I grinned. He rose his prominent, dark eyebrows, a stark contrast to his platinum blonde wig. And his smile grew, folding his whole face into wrinkles and dimples.

“It’s Lee. You know that, _(Y/N)_ ,” he half-sighed, purposefully, vindictively using my given name. He usually called me by some sort of nickname.

I had been Lee’s assistant for the last year and a half. I had begun to wonder if he noticed I only called him Mr. Pace when I was trying to distance myself from him, when I knew there was no chance in all of hell that he would ever think of me as anything other than his assistant. He probably hadn’t put the two things together.

He nodded to the spot next to him and I carefully climbed the ladder next to me, handing him his coffee on the way up.

“Actually, it looks like it’s Thranduil today, already,” I laughed, thumping his silicone ear as I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and playfully scowled.

“It takes a really long time to get these ears on, you know,” he said, holding his hand over the one closest to me.

“They look magical,” I joked, with feign wonder in my voice. He grinned.

“They _are_ magical,” he grinned, looking down at the space between us and then looking back over at me. “You’re really far away,” he commented. I surely blushed. In reality, I wasn’t that far away from him. I was within ear-thumping distance.

“I don’t want you to push me off,” I sassed in return. In response, he leaned over, looking straight in my face, hooked him arm around my hip and pulled me in closer.

“I won’t push you,” he promised, letting his arm slide from around my waist and folding his hands together in his lap, as if suddenly trying to keep them from me.

This was the reason I was so in love with this man. It had nothing to do with his status, or celebrity, or money. It was because he made me fall in love with his personality, his behavior, even his seemingly annoying habits – which were few and far between, and honestly quite cute, to me.

It was in the way he drew me in, intended or not – the way he managed to always find my face in the crowd when ‘Cut!’ was yelled, and the smile that appeared there when he did. It was in the way he nudged his shoulder against mine when we were going over his calendar, the way he made me feel like I was his friend, rather than just his assistant. His adorable face didn’t hurt his campaign, either. Especially when he rose those dark, full eyebrows.

He looked over and winked. Good _God._

It was now or never. With a new shot of bravery, I linked my arm into his and folded my hands in my lap. For a moment, he didn’t even look at me. But his smile grew every second and his arm drew closer to his body, pulling mine in, too. Finally, I just went all in and rested my head against his shoulder.

I kept my eyes forward – I didn’t want to know what the look on his face was. This was beyond the boundaries of employee relationships. I might have just done something to get myself fired from the best job I ever had, and ruin my chances of ever seeing Lee again. I heard him sigh, and I couldn’t tell if it was annoyance or contentment.

He reached over and took one of my hands out of my lap, pulling it over to him, slowly pushing his fingers through mine, and tracing the lines on my thumb with his other hand. I couldn’t even breathe.

I moved my face upward, still keeping it pressed against his shoulder, and found that he was already looking down at me. His lips parted as if he were going to say something, but he stopped, and closed them, clenching his jaw in the process. I almost leapt up to kiss him myself, but stopped short when my phone began ringing. I almost cursed. Lee’s eyes softened a bit.

“Do you need to get that?” he asked quietly. I shook my head.

“Probably not,” I admitted. He laughed.

“Go ahead. It might be important.” I sighed loudly as I answered.

“Hello?” I nearly shouted into the phone.

“(Y/N)!” my best friend’s voice on the other end greeted me. “I’m calling about the party plans for…” I stopped her immediately.

“Yes, yes, yes, about the, uh … the, um …” I began to ramble, trying to make up an excuse. Lee couldn’t know about this. I had been trying to plan a surprise party for his birthday for when we got back from New Zealand. We only had a few days left.

“Is Lee right there?” she asked, suddenly quiet. Lee looked puzzlingly at me.

“Yes, that! Right,” I said, trying to relay the message to her without giving away the secret. I covered the receiver. “I’ll be right back, Lee. Don’t move.” I said it as forcefully as I could. What a time for her to call. If she only knew that Lee was only centimeters away from me at the moment she called, she would die. She would probably kill me just for answering the phone.

As I made my way down the ladder while we secretly talked about all the planning for Lee’s party, I noticed that Lee got up and was walking about the scaffolding. Had I missed my one chance? While I was watching him, he had somehow managed to nestle himself into one of the branching “trees” that overhung where we sat, lounging back on the constructed tree as if he were going to nap.

“(Y/N), I think I’m bleeding,” I suddenly heard from his branch.

“What?” I shouted. “Shit, I have to go.” I practically threw the phone down and scurried up the ladder to where he sat. The branch was just above the scaffold, about waist high to me and Lee was settled on top, his legs suddenly crossed. “Honey, what did you do?” I asked, not realizing I was referring to him in pet names. I pulled both his hands toward me, turning them over to inspect for injuries. But there were none. I looked up at him and found that he was looking back at me, a knowing expression on his face.

“I just wanted you to get off the phone,” he grinned, pulling his hands away from mine and placing them over the tops of my ears. Gently, he pulled my face toward him, pressing his lips softly to my forehead. The breath fell from my chest. As soon as he had pulled away from me, I reached up and held my hand against his cheek, coaxing him back to me, and his lips brushed against mine, softly at first, and then like he couldn’t get enough. I was trying hard to make sure I was still breathing as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off my feet, into his branch, keeping his lips to mine.

 

It was still dark outside when I woke up. My mouth was hanging half open, still from the false memory of Lee’s lips to mine.

“No,” I moaned softly into my pillow. It was just a dream. Not unlike the several dozen I’d already had about my boss, and the probable love of my life.

It was 5am. Lee was likely still in the makeup trailer, getting his ears and wig on.

I rushed to get dressed, hurried to get his coffee, raced to get to the set.

It was still really early when I made it there. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed him across the room, sitting on top of some scaffolding across from the trees, his blonde wig already in place, tied back against his neck, and he wore the same plaid shirt, white V-neck underneath, from my dream.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled at me from underneath his prominent, dark eyebrows. I smiled back – nervously at first, and then altogether bravely.

“You’re early,” he smiled.

“And you’re really far away,” I grinned knowingly, handing him his coffee on my way up the ladder. He rose his dark eyebrows.

“Not for long, I hope,” he replied as I settled next to him, linking my arm into his. He was quiet for a moment, as if surprised at this turn of events, then he sighed and I was pretty positive it was out of contentment.

“Not for long,” I replied as he pulled my hand from my lap and slowly pushed his fingers through mine.


End file.
